Her Heartbeat
by feryaylove
Summary: Nightmares, every night Soul had them, but every time Maka was with him to calm him down. He knew he could count in her, but what will happend if someone was about to make Soul's nightmares come true? Who would come to take Soul's only thing that made him stay away form madness?/SoMa (I do not own Soul Eater)


He searched for her, he still couldn't believe that he let his guard down. It was his fault, they took her and she could be dead by now, and it was his fault. Now he was running looking for her and hoping that she was fine and alive.

A scream filled the air, her scream, it made him run faster shouting her name.

"Maka!"He shouted, she didn't respond, instead another scream made his close his eyes and shook his head. He went on the direction of the scream. "MAKA!" He called again but silence was the only thing he got. _'No, she can't be dead...' _"MAKA!" He shouted louder. He stopped when a man exited a room, but what the weapon saw made him want to rip that person apart. That man was covered with blood, and he didn't look injured. The man walked away and Soul didn't think twice before entering the room, but he wished he did.

Maka was tied on the wall, just with her underwear, but that wasn't what made him take a step back, she was covered with injuries all over her body, blood everywhere. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her skin was paler tan usual.

Maka opened one eye and let a small, weak smile when she saw her partner there. "Soul..." She breathed. That made Soul snap and walked quickly to set Maka free. She flinched at his touch but she didn't say anything.

"Maka... I'm sorry..." The weapon said. Maka raised her hand and cupped Soul's cheek.

"Don't worry Soul... It is okay..." She said closing her eyes. "At least you are here..." Hes breathing became slower.

"No, no, no." Soul said. "Open your eyes Maka..." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry..." She said as she finally closed her eyes.

"MAKA!" He shouted and opened his eyes. He sat down on his bed covered with sweat and breathing fast. I put his hands over his face as he felt some tears. _'that was just a nightmare... the same nightmare.' _He thought. _'But this time it was more... real..." _

"Soul?" A sleepy and worried Maka asked. She was standing at his door looking at him. At her sight he smiled slightly. She was alive. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He sighed. Maka walked toward him and sat beside him.

"You don't look fine..." She said. "A nightmare?" Maka asked. Soul nodded looking away. He didn't want to talk about it. For a while she didn't say anything. Soul looked at her and she smiled.

Without saying anything she wrapped her arms around her partner so his head was on her chest and his arms were around her now. They stayed in silence, Maka didn't know what to say to him, he was having nightmares almost every night, but Soul never talked about it so she just stayed with him until he calms down.

He didn't want her to go, he wouldn't say it at loud, it was too uncool to say it but he was afraid of losing her. Maka was the only one who accepted him the way he was, he swore to protect her no matter what, it was his job. But every day it was like a challenge, she was too reckless and impulsive, everwhere she went, Maka got into trouble. But he was with her, always at her side.

Maybe she was a pain in the ass sometimes, always studying or reading, shouting at him when he didn't do his chores, waking him up too early to school and Maka-chopping him every time.

But he had to say that he got used to that. And she had her good things too, she was caring, sweet and always was there for him. He couldn't ask for a cooler meister.

"Soul?" She asked. "Are you feeling better?" Her emerald eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah... Thanks..." He said. She stood up and smiled.

"Good, now I'm going to my room okay?" She said walking until Soul stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "What?" She asked curious.

"Can you..." Soul started rubbing the back of his neck. Death he felt uncool. Maka sighed and smiled knowing what he was trying to ask.

"Soul Eater Evans, are you asking me to stay here for the night?" He asked with her hands over her hips.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He growled annoyed. Maka giggled and walked toward Soul.

"Move." She said smiling as her partner left a space for her meister.

Soul didn't have any more nightmares for that night, he had Maka at his side. He wrapped his arms around her and slept better tan any night.

What they didn't knew that a new threat was approaching. And that his nightmares might come true...

**Heeey feryaylove here!**

**So this is my new story! hope you like it :3**

**If you have any comments, opinions, suggestions or just want to talk to me just leave a comment or PM me :3**

**(The other chapters will be longer, it just too late and I had this idea for weeks)**

**So as always thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
